Sold
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The summary is inside


Sold

Takahiro Takahashi lost a bet to a man when he was playing cards, his bet was his brother and he lost the bet and the man takes Misaki Takahashi as his sex slave until Takahiro with Usagi-san's help can pay for Misaki's freedom as a sex slave from the man. Misaki's feelings come out at the end of the story

My second Junjo Romantica story

Somehow this story came to my head when I was trying to sleep

I had the vision of this story in my head all night until I started typing it that it would not get on my nerves

Enjoy the story and review please

"ok, Takahiro, if you lose this hand, I get your brother as my sex slave." said the man

"Takki, I would never give my brother to you as sex slave, because he loves Usagi-san." said Takahiro

Takahiro and Takki were playing cards

"just remember the bet, if you lose this hand, I get your brother forever until you pay me back and if I lose I'll leave Japan forever." said Takki

"deal." said Takahiro shaking Takki's hand

Five minutes later

"what cards do you have Takahiro?" asked Takki

"I have a five, a two, a nine, a six and a ten." said Takahiro putting his cards down in front of him

"ohh, that was a bad hand." said Takki

"why you say that?" asked Takahiro

"because I have five kings and you lose." said Takki putting his cards down in front of him

"oh no, I lost my brother to you." said Takahiro

"take me to the house where he is living." said Takki getting up and grabbing Takahiro by the neck and dragged him out the room

"Misaki, where are you at?" asked Usagi-san

"I'm in the kitchen, Usagi-san." said Misaki

"making dinner?" asked Usagi-san

"yes." said Misaki

"what are we having." said Usagi-san

"Miso Soup with streamed rice with pork noodles." said Misaki

"that sound yummy." said Usagi-san

"it will be yummy." said Misaki

Then the doorbell rang

"I'll get it." said Usagi-san

Usagi-san went to the door and opened it and stood Takahiro and Takki in the doorway

"oh Takahiro, what brings you here?" asked Usagi-san giving Takahiro a hug

"where's Misaki at?" asked Takahiro not returning a hug to Usagi-san

"in the kitchen, making dinner." said Usagi-san

"so he's a housekeeper also, I'm going to have fun with him." said Takki

"uh Takahiro, what's going on?" asked Usagi-san

"um Usagi-san, I was playing cards with him and somehow I bet Misaki as my winners and I lost and now Misaki will be going to live with Takki." said Takahiro

"as my sex slave." said Takki

"for how long." said Usagi-san looking into the kitchen and noticed that Misaki was smiling happy with his eyes closed while cooking dinner for him and Usagi-san

"until Takahiro can pay me back the money he owes for me." said Takki

"how much?" asked Usagi-san

"sixty million dollars or it will go up." said Takki

Then "Usagi-san, dinner is ready." said Misaki turning the stove off and coming out of the kitchen with a spoon in his hands and saw Usagi-san at the door with Takahiro and some stranger he doesn't know

"big brother." said Misaki smiling and dropping the spoon on the floor and running to Takahiro and giving him a hug

"Misaki." said Takahiro giving Misaki a big hug and not let go and started to cry

"big brother, what's wrong." said Misaki

"Misaki, I'm sorry, please forgive me for what I did." said Takahiro

"big brother, what's going on?" said Misaki

"it seems that your brother made a bet in a card game with me and his bet winnings were you and he lost and I won you, so your coming home with me as my sex slave." said Takki

"big brother, you know I hate gambling ever since dad lost the first house when I was four." said Misaki pushing Takahiro away from him.

"I'm sorry, Misaki, I wished I could reverse it but I can't, forgave me." said Takahiro falling to his knees and crying in his hands

"I'm not sure if I could forgave you for gambling, brother, you lost my trust and you could never gain it back." said Misaki backing away from Takahiro and stand next to Usagi-san and grabbing Usagi-san's shirt.

"Misaki, come, we're leaving now." said Takki handing his hand out for Misaki

"I have to live with you?" asked Misaki gripping on Usagi-san's t shirt

"as my sex slave." said Takki

"I'm not leaving Usagi-san to be your sex slave." said Misaki holding Usagi-san's shirt even tighter and started to have tears in his eyes

Usagi-san noticed that Misaki was getting scared but he couldn't do anything to help Misaki

"you have no choice, your brother signed your will to me since he was your guardian after you parents died." said Takki looking down at Takahiro crying

"your brother is pathetic when he cries." said Takki

"for how long?" asked Misaki about to cry

"until your brother can pay me back my sixty million dollars." said Takki

Takki went into the kitchen and saw Misaki what was cooking and came back where Misaki, Usagi-san and Takahiro were at.

"Misaki release your grip on Usagi-san" said Takki

"I don't want to leave Usagi-san, I feel safe around him." said Misaki

Usagi-san noticed the scared look in Misaki's eyes

"I'll make you feel safe when you with me." said Takki

"Takki, can you give me and Misaki a few minutes." said Usagi-san

"Ten minutes before we leave." said Takki walking to the couch and sitting down while Takahiro was still on the floor crying.

"Usagi-san, I'm scared to live with him as his sex slave." said Misaki

"I know your scared, Misaki." said Usagi-san

"you need to brave for me and you, Misaki." said Usagi-san

Misaki hugged Usagi-san real hard

"Misaki, I'm going to let you go for awhile and let you live with him until your brother can pay him his sixty dollars, I'm going to help your brother gain your freedom back." said Usagi-san

"but I thought I belong to you forever until one of us dies." said Misaki crying on Usagi's san shirt

"you do belong to me and I swear to protect you forever and after your brother pays off your freedom from him, me and you will be in the bed having sexes for the nights that we're not going to be together." said Usagi-san smiled and he lifted Misaki's face up to his and gave him one last kiss to Misaki.

Misaki was happy that he was getting one last kiss from Usagi-san

"Misaki, it's time to leave." said Takki

Misaki and Usagi-san separated from their kiss and they lift a trail of saliva from Misaki's lips

Misaki let go of Usagi-san's shirt and was about to get his stuff

"Misaki, you don't need your stuff, I'll buy you new stuff." said Takki giving Misaki a wink making Misaki shiver from his spine

Misaki grabbed Usagi-san's hand

"I don't want to leave." said Misaki

"you have no choice, Misaki, your will belongs to me,." said Takki grabbing Misaki's hand

Misaki let of go Usagi-san's hand and was lead down to the limo where Takki was riding in.

Misaki didn't sit next to Takki while they were in the limo

"Misaki, I own my apartment, it's just in the whole building." said Takki

"that's great." said Misaki staring outside of the window

"Misaki, I have one rule for you as my sex slave in my house." said Takki

"what is it?" asked Misaki

"you wear no clothes." said Takki

"what." said Misaki turning around to face Takki

"expect for a tie around your neck and a tie around your penis." said Takki

"no, that is not happening." said Misaki realizing that Takki put his hand on Misaki's lap near his penis

"no one says no to me." said Takki

"well, I'm the first person to say no to you." said Misaki

"I get anything I want Misaki, including you." said Takki

Misaki just stared at him.

"you don't have a choice either, Misaki." said Takki unzipping Misaki's pants and pulled Misaki's pants and underwear down and started to stroke Misaki's penis.

"mm, this feels good, doesn't it, Misaki?" asked Takki unzipping his own pants and pulled his pants and underwear down also and put Misaki on his lap and lifted Misaki's legs in the air and stuck his penis into Misaki

Misaki wrapped his arms around Takki's neck and gripped Takki's shirt tightly

"this is Lesson 1, Misaki, never say no to me or else." said Takki giving Misaki a little kiss on his neck

"or else what." asked Misaki

"punishment." said Takki

After five minutes, Takki cum into Misaki

"oh, that feels good." said Takki taking his penis out of Misaki and lied Misaki next to him

"Master Takki, we're here." said the driver

"thank you." said Takki putting his pants and underwear back on

Misaki got up and was about to put his pants and underwear back on until Takki told him no

"remember that one rule at my house?" asked Takki taking Misaki's pants and underwear away from him.

"yes." said Misaki

"unzip your shirt and take it off." demanded Takki as he was getting out of the limo

Misaki was unzipping his shirt while he was getting out of the limo

"Master Takki, here is your key." said the driver looking at Misaki's naked body and giving Takki the key

"thank you again." said Takki taking the key from the driver

Takki put the key in the hole and turned it and went inside

Misaki come inside the room really slowly

Misaki got inside and Takki closed the door behind him

"I'll get the ties for you." said Takki

Misaki didn't answer as Takki went off

"_I don't like this place, I miss Usagi-san."_ thought Misaki

Takki came back with two ties

Takki put the first tie around Misaki's neck and the second tie around Misaki's penis

Misaki backed away from Takki when Takki put the tie on Misaki's penis

"I'm going to the office and I'll be back at nine, so don't wait up." said Takku giving Misaki a kiss on the neck

Takki opened the door and lifted

Misaki just stood there for a few minutes until he slipped down to his knees and started crying

"I miss Usagi-san so much right now." said Misaki

Five hours later

"Misaki my sex slave, I'm home." said Takki entered the room and saw Misaki on the floor sleeping

Takki signed

"I'll carry him to the bed." said Takki.

Takki picked Misaki's body up from the floor and he went into the bedroom and lied Misaki on the bed

Takki was eyeing Misaki's penis

"Misaki, wake up." said Takki licking Misaki on the cheek

Misaki woke up very slowly and saw Takker looking at him

"I'm cold." said Misaki

"I knew what will get you warm." said Takki

"what?" asked Misaki

"me sucking on your penis, now lean on the back on the bed board and speared your legs apart ." said Takki watching Misaki lean on the bed board and speared his legs apart

Takki got on the bed and put Misaki's penis in his mouth

Misaki grabbed Takki's hair and started moaning with his eyes closed

"ugh…Takki….s…stop….ahh….ahh…" said Misaki breathing hard with his head in the air

"I want you to cum." said Takki

"I'm….I'm ….about to….soon….ugh….don't…..g…go….fast…..p….please…..Ta….Takki…..I'm ….about…..t…to….pee….ahhh…uh….I….can't….breathe." said Misaki moaning louder than ever

Takki went up and down real fast causing Misaki to moan even more louder

"you like it don't you." said Takki touching Misaki's penis with his hand which made Misaki gasped real hard

"ah….ah….ah…I'm going….to cum….now…ugh" said Misaki with sweat all over his body

"ask me permission first my sex slave." said Takki.

"please…let me…ugh….cum." said Misaki

"not yet." said Takki

"Takki, please …stop, I can't….take this….much sucking….on my….dick…ugh…ah…" said Misaki

"are you ready to cum yet?" asked Takki stilling sucking on Misaki's penis fast and hearing him moan very beautiful

Misaki's hands were still in Takki's hair

"y…yes." said Misaki

"all right, cum then." said Takki taking Misaki's penis out of his mouth and watched Misaki cum

"ugh….ah….ugh." moaned Misaki as his cum come onto the bed and watched Takki lick it up with his tongue.

"oh, yummy." said Takki

"I went to go to bed." said Misaki

"nope, we still have for fucking to do." said Takki get up and moved Misaki off from his butt to his stomach and his ass in the air.

"what position is this?" asked Misaki

"lesson number 2, we did number lesson 1 already, we are going to for this every night until your brother can pay off the sixty million dollars, now your butt hole is ready for my penis." said Takki

Takki took his clothes off and gently stuck his penis into Misaki very slowly until he heard moaning from Misaki

"oh yeah, can you feel my penis in your private parts, Misaki." said Takki holding Misaki's butt

"no…not…yet." said Misaki gripping the sheets on the bed

"no, hold on, I'm going faster." said Takki pushing his penis into Misaki even further

"I can…. feel it …..and it …..hurts." said Misaki moaning as he gripped the sheets on the bed harder

"that hurts, it shouldn't hurt." said Takki

"well….it….does….ahh….ugh." said Misaki

Then the phone rang

Takki answered it

"hello, oh, Kyle, I'm business for tonight." said Takki still going fast into Misaki

"because I brought a new sex slave and I'm trying him out." said Takki

"no, you can not come and have sexes with him, he's my sex slave, moan into the phone." said Takki

Misaki moaned into the phone

"hear that, I'm going to cum into him, all right, see ya tomorrow at work." said Takki hanging the phone up.

"who…was…ugh…that?" asked Misaki

" a friend from the office, oh I'm going to cum." said Takki and that he cum into Misaki

"oh that feels nice." said Takki

"now can we go to bed?" asked Misaki as Takki took his penis out of Misaki

"no, I got more fucking with you." said Takki

Misaki groaned

"lay on your back, I'm going to stroke your penis until you cum again." said Takki

Misaki lied on his back and Takki started stroking Misaki

"this is lesson three." said Takki

Tekki grabbed a video camera and started recording him stroking Misaki's penis

"why are you recording this?" asked Misaki

"so after I do this, we'll watch and I'm going to send to Usagi-san." said Takki

Takki went up and down stroking Misaki's penis

Misaki was breathing hard and noticed that the camera was in front of him

"get the camera out of my face, Takki." said Misaki

"ah right then, well I'll just video me stroking your penis." said Takki

Takki moved the camera to Misaki's penis

Twenty minutes later, Misaki finally cum.

"I'm tired and I want to go to bed." said Misaki breathing really hard and his chest went up and down.

"one more lesson." said Takki closing the camera and putting it down on the nightstand.

"what is it?" asked Misaki

"suck on my dick." said Takki

"I never done that when Usagi-san makes love to me" said Misaki getting up

"well this will be your first time, so just go slow." said Takki getting up and putting his penis in front of Misaki's face when Misaki got off the bed and went on his knees

"I'm a little nerves to suck on your penis, Takki." said Misaki blushing

"this will be a practice, Misaki." said Takki

Takki sat on the bed and Misaki got on his knees and slowly put Takki's penis is his mouth

"start lesson four now." said Takki watching Misaki put Takki's penis in his mouth

"oh, watch the teeth, Misaki." said Takki leaning back as Misaki went up and down sucking on Takki's penis

Misaki wanted to gag as cum come out of his mouth

"your doing good, Misaki, lick it." said Takki putting his hand on Misaki's head

Misaki started to cry

"Misaki, what's wrong, why are you crying." said Takki taking Misaki off from his penis

"I'm….I….just want to stop having sexes with you for tonight." said Misaki turning his head away from Takki

"you miss Usagi-san having sexes with you at night." said Takki smiling and putting his finger under Misaki's chin and lifting it up to his face.

"yes, I…I miss Usagi-san holding me when he has sexes with me because I feel safe in his arms." said Misaki

"because he tells you different things to you like he will be there you forever and will love you forever." said Takki

"when he says that I tell him to shut up." said Misaki

"because your feelings to him aren't out yet, I'll help you unlock your feelings to him, have you told him that you loved him." said Takki putting both hands on Misaki's face

"only one time when we were on a Ferris wheel because he got mad at his older brother for kissing me and wouldn't leave me alone." said Misaki

"well these lessons with me are done, your feelings will be out so you and Usagi-san can make love forever and be a married couple." said Takki giving Misaki a big kiss

"he also doesn't like people touching me." said Misaki

"well I guess when you returned to him, he'll ask you questions if I touched you." said Takki

"can we go to bed, Takki?" asked Misaki

"yes, I have to work early so you can do anything you want in this house expect leave." said Takki lying down and hugging Misaki

Misaki fell asleep while being in Takki's arms

"_I kind of feel safe in his arms."_ thought Misaki as drifted into sleep

The next day

"Takahiro, how much money do you have?" asked Usagi-san

"I have two thousand dollars with me, you." said Takahiro

"three thousand, damn it, we're not even close of getting Misaki back." said Usagi-san picking a picture frame of him with Misaki in his arms smiling

"_I miss you already."_ thought Usagi-san hugging the picture frame

"its been two days, I hope Takki hasn't touch Misaki yet." said Usagi-san

"I'm sure he is okay." said Takahiro

Then the rang went off

"I got it." said Usagi-san putting the picture frame down

"hello, this is Usagi-san." said Usagi-san

"Usagi-san." said the voice

"Misaki." said Usagi-san real loud

Takahiro ran to the phone also

"Misaki, how are you, is he treating you good." said Usagi-san

"Usagi-san, I'm only aloud to use the phone for an hour when Takki is at work, but I really miss you." said Misaki crying

"Misaki, stop crying, I miss you too." said Usagi-san hearing Misaki stop crying

"I wish you were here, Usagi-san." said Misaki

"so what's happening at his house?" asked Usagi-san

"he forced me to be naked in the house with only a tie around my neck." said Misaki

"so your naked in the house, this that a rule in his house." said Usagi-san

"how much money do you guys have?" asked Misaki

"Takahiro is here and he has two thousand dollars with him and I have three thousand dollars." said Usagi-san

"that is not enough." said Misaki

"Misaki, we're trying our best." said Usagi-san

"he told me this morning that he says if you guys don't the have sixty million dollars within the month for him, he's going to add it up to eighty million dollars." said Misaki

"so if we don't get the money in time, the pay will double." said Usagi-san

"yes, oh man, Usagi-san I'm getting cold, hold on for a second, I'm getting a blanket." said Misaki

"ok, I'll hold." said Usagi-san

Misaki put the phone on the table and went to find a blanket

"find one." said Misaki that Usagi-san could hear still

Misaki turned around and saw a strange man in the room with him.

"who are you?" asked Misaki just realized that Usagi-san was still listening in the phone

"I'm Genka and Takki sent me here to punish you." said Genka knowing that Usagi-san was listening

"why?" asked Misaki

"I'm not sure, he didn't tell me that." said Genka

"Misaki who is that with who?" asked Usagi-san

Misaki didn't answer as he clutched the blanket to his body

Genka grabbed something from his pocket and pulled a message ring out his pocket

Misaki started to cry

Genka walked over to Misaki and grabbed Misaki's penis

Misaki backed away from Genka

"leave me alone, Genka, I had enough torture from last night with Takki." said Misaki which he yelled at Genka and knew that Usagi-san was listening

"_torture."_ thought Usagi-san

Misaki turned his back away from Genka and stared outside of the window and didn't notice that Genka come up to him and gently put the message ring on Misaki's penis and turn it on

Misaki started to moan as the ring was on

"please take it off Genka." said Misaki slipping to his knees and put his legs together to his chest and started to cry

"no, Takki told me to put on you forever until you go back to your former lover." said Genka going to the door and leaving

Misaki just lied there until he realized that Usagi-san was still on the phone

Misaki ran to the phone

"Usagi-san, I'll talk to you later." said Misaki putting the phone on the hanger

"Misaki, what happened, who was that-." said Usagi-san started he noticed that Misaki hanged up on him

"Misaki, Misaki, answer the phone." said Usagi-san yelling in the phone

Usagi-san hanged the phone

"I'm going to make a few phone calls." said Usagi-san picking the phone.

Takahiro lifted the room

Usagi-san dialed a number in

The phone rang

"hello, this is Haruhiko Usami, how can I help you." said Haruhiko

"Haruhiko, it's Usagi-san, I need your help with something." said Usagi-san

"what is it?" asked Haruhiko

"Misaki's brother sold him to sex dealer and he wants sixty million dollars from Misaki's brother and I'm helping him and both of us don't have enough money, can you help?" asked Usagi-san

"I'll help you get Misaki back, I'll be over there in twenty minutes." said Haruhiko

"thanks." said Usagi-san hanging the phone up

Fives second later

Usagi-san picked the phone up again and dialed another number

The phone rang

"hello, this is Hiroki Kamijō." said Hiroki

"Hiroki, I need your help, come to my house and I'll explain everything to you." said Usagi-san

"I'll be there in forty minutes." said Hiroki hanging the phone up

Usagi-san did the same

Two seconds later

Usagi-san picked the phone up again and dialed a different number

The phone rang

"hi, this Keiichi Sumi." said Keiichi

"Keiichi, I need you to come over my house and I'll explain everything to you." said Usagi-san

"Usagi-san, I'll be there in ten minutes." said Keiichi hanging the phone up

Usagi-san did the same thing and dialed a another different number

It took Usagi-san twenty minutes to call some people to help him and Takahiro

They come to the house

"all right everyone it seems that Takahiro lost a game to a sex dealer and lost Misaki as his winnings and he needs sixty million dollars or the money will double up." said Usagi-san

"how much money do you guys have." said Eri Aikawa

"Five thousand dollars: two thousand from Takahiro and three thousand from me, but it's not enough to get Misaki back." said Usagi-san

"I'll give you ten thousand dollars so you can get Misaki." said Aikawa getting her purse and taking money out and giving it Usagi-san

"here, this will help, I have to go." said Aikawa getting up and leaving the house

Usagi-san gave the ten thousand dollars to Takahiro

"fifth teen thousand dollars, almost there, Usagi-san." said Takahiro

"Usagi-san, even through Misaki is my friend from school, I still want to help, here is twenty five thousand dollars." said Keiichi taking the money out of his pocket and gave it to Usagi-san

Usagi-san gave the money to Takahiro

"Forty thousand dollars, Usagi-san." said Takahiro

Then the phone rang

"hello, this is Usagi-san." said Usagi-san

Usagi-san was hearing moaning in the background

Usagi-san recognized that moaning

"Misaki, this that you moaning in the background?" asked Usagi-san causing everyone to get out of their seats and them to where Usagi-san was at

"hello, Usagi-san, it's Takki." said Takki

"Takki, why is Misaki moaning in the background, are you having sexes with him." said Usagi-san

"because I'm having sexes with him and I decide to call you so that you can hear him more, oh Misaki I'm about to cum inside you, oh get ready, here it comes." said Takki

"Takki, if you cum inside Misaki, I'll kill you." said Usagi-san

"Usagi-san, don't k…kill him." said Misaki while moaning

"yeah listen to Misaki and I'll raise the pay up to hundred billion dollars." said Takki

"fine, go ahead and cum." said Usagi-san

'thanks, Misaki get ready, are you ready for me to cum?" asked Takki

"y…yes." said Misaki moaning real loud when Takki finally cum inside him.

"ah does that feel good, Misaki." said Takki licking Misaki on the cheek

"ye…yes." said Misaki

"now cook some dinner, Misaki." said Takki

"what….do you…want to….eat?" asked Misaki getting up from the bed

"Beef Stew with streamed rice and chopped carrots." said Takki

"all right." said Misaki

"hold on, bend down and let me put something in your private part." said Takki

Misaki bent down and Takki shoved something into Misaki's private part.

"keep that in there until I take it out and now fix the food." said Takki turning the device on and caused Misaki to moan

Misaki lifted the room and Takki went back on the phone

"so Usagi-san, much money does Takahiro have?" asked Takki lying on the bed

"forty thousand dollars." said Usagi-san

"does he have it with him?" asked Takki

"yes, when do you want the money?" asked Usagi-san

"end of the month I want it in cash." said Takki

"do you want it mail to you or in person?" asked Usagi-san

"in person." said Takki

"in person then, all right." said Usagi-san

"I got to go, Misaki is almost finished with dinner, I can smell it." said Takki hanging the phone up

Usagi-san hanged the phone up

"we still need more money." said Usagi-san

"well, if Misaki is important to you, Usagi-san, I'll give you thirty thousand dollars so you can get him back." said Fuyuhiko Usami taking the money and handing it to Usagi-san which Usagi-san gave it to Takahiro

"seventy thousand dollars." said Takahiro

"does anyone else have the money?" asked Usagi-san

The rest shook their heads no

"fine, you guys can leave." said Usagi-san

Everyone lifted the house

"almost there, we need more money." said Takahiro

"yes." said Usagi-san

"Misaki, is dinner almost done?" asked Takki

"kind of but this thing is bothering me." said Misaki almost done with dinner

"I'll take it out when dinner is done cooking." said Takki

Twenty minutes later

"Takki, dinner is done." said Misaki setting the table and putting the food on the table

"now to take the device out, bend over." said Takki

Misaki bent over and Takki grabbed the device out of Misaki which caused him to gasp real hard

Misaki had so cum coming out of him and dripping to the floor

"_I need it to full so I could send it Usagi-san."_ thought Takki

"I'll put the device back into you after dinner." said Takki

Takki sat at the table when Misaki was putting the food on the table

"Misaki, get on the table and leaned down." said Takki

Misaki got the table and leaned on the table

Takki grabbed some beef stew and put some on Misaki's penis

"that's hot, Takki." said Misaki

"I know." said Takki putting the beef stew covered penis in his mouth

"no sexes at dinner." said Misaki gasped as his penis was covered in beef stew in Takki's mouth

"mm, your penis tastes good while its covered in beef stew" said Takki

"ugh….ugh….no…..Takki….please…..don't…..uh….I'm going to…..cum….ugh." said Misaki breathing hard with his eyes half closed

Takki went up and down real fast and Misaki could feel Takki's tongue on the tip of his penis

Misaki grabbed Takki's head

"argh….ugh….please….let's….dirty….Takki….ah…..ugh." moaned Misaki

Takki finished eating the first beef stew on Misaki's penis, he put more beef stew on Misaki's penis and he continued to eat beef stew on Misaki's penis.

Takki finished the beef stew on Misaki's penis for forty minutes

Misaki was breathing hard when Takki finished the beef stew on Misaki's penis

Takki put some streamed rice on Misaki's penis and he continued to eat the streamed rice off of Misaki's penis for forty five minutes.

"dinner is finished, Misaki." said Takki taking his mouth off of Misaki's penis

"and your dinner was good on you." said Takki putting the device back into Misaki and they went to bed

Twenty eight days later, Usagi-san and Takahiro finally got of the money for Takki to get Misaki back

Usagi-san and Takahio arrived at Takki's house

They rang the doorbell

Takki opened the door

"you have the money?" asked Takki

"yes, where's Misaki?" asked Takahiro

"in the kitchen cooking breakfast for me and him which I'm going to eat off of him." said Takki

Takahiro gave Takki the sixty million dollars as Usagi-san went into the kitchen and saw Misaki butt naked cooking

Usagi-san smiled and walked up to Misaki and lick his neck

"Takki, please stop, I'm cooking your breakfast, you want a onion omelet?" asked Misaki without knowing it was Usagi-san

"I whether have a Misaki Omelet." said Usagi-san

Misaki gasped

"Usagi-san, you're here." said Misaki turned the stove off and turning around and gave Usagi-san a big hug

Usagi-san did the same, he put his hand on the back of Misaki's head

"I missed you, Usagi-san." said Misaki

Usagi-san just smiled when he held Misaki in his arms

"oh, wait, Takahiro, your missing some money." said Takki

"what do you mean?" asked Takahiro

"this is forty five thousand dollars, you need fifth teen thousand dollars more." said Takki walking into the kitchen and removed Usagi-san's grip off of Misaki

Takki gripped Misaki's hand and held him up to him close

"Takahiro, what happened?" asked Usagi-san

"he says we have forty five thousand dollars, we still need fifth teen thousand dollars." said Takahiro

"damn it, I thought we had all the money." said Usagi-san

"I thought so to." said Takahiro

"now if you excuse me, it's time to have sexes with Misaki." said Takki turning Misaki around and moved him to the couch and made him bend over the couch and Takki unzipped his pants and stuck his penis into Misaki causing him to moan while Usagi-san and Takahiro just stared there

"is that what you do to Misaki, Usagi-san?" asked Takahiro

"yes, but no one watches us." said Usagi-san watching Takki lusting into Misaki

They kept watching them until Takki finally cum into Misaki and some of the cum fall on the floor

"that was amazing, Misaki, your actually doing good while I'm making love to you." said Takki taking his penis out of Misaki while Misaki was breathing hard and still leaning on the couch

"did I….improve that…much?" asked Misaki while breathing hard

"you did by twenty experience." said Takki

Takki turned around and saw Usagi-san and Takahiro standing there

"you guys are still here, I thought you guys lifted like twenty minutes ago while having sexes with Misaki." said Takki

"no, we stayed." said Takahiro

Usagi-san went up to Misaki and helped him up

"Misaki, what does he mean "your actually doing good"?' asked Usagi-san

"I'm giving him some pointers on having sexes." said Takki

"like me sucking on his penis for a few nights and mornings." said Misaki in Usagi-san's arms

"Misaki, it's been five nights the last time you sucked on my penis." said Takki

"not in front of Usagi-san and my brother." said Misaki

"fine, let's go in the kitchen." said Takki

Usagi-san released Misaki from his arms and Misaki and Takki went into the kitchen and saw Misaki went on his knees

Misaki touched Takki's penis and put Takki's penis in his mouth and begin sucking on it

"instead of going slow, Misaki, go a little fast this time." said Takku putting his hands on Misaki's head

Takki was leaning against the counter

Misaki had his eyes closed

A little bit of cum come out of Misaki's mouth

"swallow that cum, Misaki, instead of spitting it out." said Takki

Misaki went in and out with his mouth on the penis

"your getting good, Misaki, oh , Misaki, I'm about to cum, get ready to swallow it." said Takki

And he did cum and Misaki swallow half of the cum and the half of the either cum was dripping out of his mouth when he got up from his knees.

Usagi-san saw the cum from Misaki's mouth

"Misaki, one more love." said Takki

"what is it?" asked Misaki going up to Usagi-san and standing next to him

"Sexes in the bathroom in the shower." said Takki

"I only done that lesson two times." said Misaki

"oh you guys can watch also." said Takki grabbing Misaki's hand and went into the bathroom and placed Misaki in the shower while Usagi-san and Takahiro come in

"close the door." said Takki which Takahiro did

Misaki's was on his elbows and knees and lied on his stomach and Takki put his penis in Misaki

Misaki moaned which made Usagi-san a little sick

Misaki moaned like he was dying

"Misaki, moan louder and scream it." said Takki

Takahiro couldn't watch his little brother being made love while making a dying moan, he lifted the bathroom

Misaki's heart was beating really hard

"Takki, it hurts….please….stop….I… can't….take….it anymore." said Misaki

'no, I'm coming into you." said Takki which he did

Takki took his penis out of Misaki

"that was the nastiest sexes ever." said Usagi-san

"how?" asked Takki

"it sounded like he was dying." said Usagi-san helping Misaki up

"I still need the fifth teen thousand dollars from Takahiro." said Takki pushing Usagi-san away from Misaki

"in how many days." said Usagi-san opening the door and see Takahiro throwing up in a trash can in the kitchen.

"two days to bring the fifth teen thousand dollars." said Takki pulling Misaki into his arms

"all right, I can give Misaki a hug?" asked Usagi-san

Misaki looked at Takki for an answer

"go ahead and get a hug from him." said Takki let go out Misaki from his arms and Misaki ran up to Usagi-san and gave him a big hug

"I'll be back in two days with the fifth teen thousand dollars to have your back." said Usagi-san hugging Misaki

"I'm going to miss you, Usagi-san." said Misaki

"when we both get home, forget the pointers that Takki gave you and I'll do anything on you in bed and you can wear clothes again." said Usagi-san whispering in Misaki's ear

"all right." said Misaki smiling

Usagi-san let go out Misaki and Misaki did the same

Usagi-san and Takahiro both lifted the house

For a surprise, Takki started kissing Misaki on the lips

"I'm going to work, I'll be back at nine." said Takki putting clean clothes on him

"what about your breakfast?" asked Misaki

"you were my breakfast for the morning, Misaki." said Takkii

Takki lifted the house and Misaki went into the den and started to watch TV.

"_that was nasty of Takki to do that to Misaki in front of us."_ thought Takahiro

Takahiro went home while Usagi-san made a another phone call

"yes, dad, I need some more money." said Usagi-san

"I thought you had plenty to get Misaki back." said Fuyuhiko

"he said we need fifth teen thousand dollars more." said Usagi-san

"I'll give you sixteen thousand dollars." said Fuyuhiko

"I'll come over there and it get the money." said Usagi-san

"see you in an hour." said Fuyuhiko hanging the phone up

Usagi-san hanged the phone up also and Usagi-san headed over to his dads house and got the money

"Takahiro, I got the money." said Usagi-san

"Misaki, I have no surprise for you." said Takki opening the door and see Misaki on the couch

"what is it, Takki?" asked Misaki getting up from the couch and noticed that Takki had his hands behind his back

"here open the box." said Takki giving Misaki the black small box

Misaki opened it and gasped

"you want to marry me?" asked Misaki looking at the ring

"yes, Misaki, will you marry me?" asked Takki getting on one knee

"I'm not sure yet, Takki." said Misaki

"you want to want until your brother and Takahiro bring the money." said Takki seeing the sad look in Misaki's eyes

"yes." said Misaki taking the box and putted it in the kitchen

Two days later, Usagi-san and Takahiro went to Takki's house to get Misaki

The doorbell rang

Takki opened the door

"here's your sixteen thousand dollars, where's Misaki?" asked Takahiro handing Takki the money

"oh, he's at school, I had to buy him new school clothes, he should be home in four minutes." said Takki looking at the clock which read 3:36

Four minutes later

"Takki, I'm home, come on Keiichi I told you so many times I'm not giving you Usagi-san and that will be the last time and you can have Takki after Usagi-san and my brother give him the fifth teen thousand dollars and I'm free from him and I forget to tell you Keiichi Takki brought me a wedding ring two days ago." said Misaki coming into the room and putting his bag on the couch and didn't notice Usagi-san and Takahiro in the room with Takki

"you got him a new phone and new clothes and stuff?" asked Usagi-san looking at the clothes on Misaki's body and then noticed the ring in the box opened in the kitchen

"yes, so he could to school and learn." said Takki

"so are you going to marry him, Misaki?" asked Keiichi

"I'm not sure, I was going to wait until Usagi-san and my brother bring the money and I might have ask Usagi-san promised first since he asked me first to marry him, now I have two guys asking me to marry him, its so much trouble I don't know what to do, Keiichi help me with his problem." said Misaki

"well Misaki who do you love first." said Keiichi

"well, I guess I love Usagi-san because my brother introduces him to me as my tutor for college and since my brother sold me to Takki by accident, I guess he was my second love, he brought me new stuff, I'm still confused with my feelings, I feel like crying." said Misaki sitting on the couch holding his head

"don't cry Misaki, well go with Usagi-san and marry him." said Keiichi

"ok, I pick Usagi-san, oh my god, Keiichi I just realized its been two days, Usagi-san and my brother should be here soon to bring the money to Takki." said Misaki

"we're already here, Misaki." said Usagi-san

Misaki gasped and turned around saw Usagi-san and Takahiro next to Takki

"Keiichi, I got to go, bye, see you tomorrow at school." said Misaki hanging the phone and ran up to Usagi-san and Takahiro and gave them a big hug

"Misaki, remember when you got home, take the clothes off." said Takki walking up to Misaki

Misaki just stared at him

"Takki, here's the money, Misaki is free from you." said Takahiro throwing the money at Takki and grabbing his brother's arm

"Misaki, I'll miss you." said Takki giving Misaki his bag

"I think I will to." said Misaki give him a hug and taking his bag away from Takki

Takki just smiled at Misaki

"thanks for anything." said Misaki letting go of Takki and walking up to Usagi-san and leaving the house

"Misaki, let's go home." said Usagi-san getting into the car with Misaki sitting his lap

"I really missed you, Usagi-san." said Misaki sitting on Usagi-san's lap and leaning on Usagi-san's shoulder

"me too, Misaki." said Usagi-san

Usagi-san drove off to their house

"Takki, did you really give up on marrying Misaki." said Takahiro

"no, I just didn't want him to cry since he belongs to Usagi-san." said Takki

"we good playing cards again in two days?" asked Takahiro

"yeah but this time, don't bet on your brother since he hates gambling." said Takki

"all right." said Takahiro

"Misaki, welcome home." said Usagi-san opening the door and carrying Misaki in his arms

"good to be back." said Misaki as Usagi-san put him down

Misaki's feelings had changed

"let's have a kiss, Misaki." said Usagi-san bending down to face Misaki and gave him a sweet kiss

Misaki closed his eyes when Usagi-san kissed him

"_oh how I missed his kiss."_ thought Misaki

"_I missed kissing him."_ thought Usagi-san

Usagi-san's tongue went inside Misaki's mouth and played with Misaki's tongue

"are we French kissing?" asked Misaki putting his hands behind Usagi-san's back while Usagi-san put his hands on the back of Misaki's head

"yep, because I missed your tongue." said Usagi-san as he continued kissing Misaki and carried him into their bedroom and lied on the bed and still kissing

They kissed for forty eight minutes until they stop for a minute or two to breathe for air

"I missed you, Usagi-san." said Misaki laying on his back on the bed while Usagi-san was laying on top of Misaki

"shall we continue still before we eat dinner." said Usagi-san licking Misaki on the cheek which made Misaki smile

"yes." said Misaki

"I missed your smile Misaki." said Usagi-san laying his lips on Misaki's lips and they kissed again while Usagi-san was rubbing his hands on Misaki's body which Misaki was starting to like

"I miss the way you touch me Usagi-san." said Misaki which he noticed Usagi-san's hands was lifting his t shirt over his body.

Usagi-san's lips started to move downward

Usagi-san started to kiss Misaki's neck, then his nipples and touched his nipples which was making Misaki moaning

"and I miss you moaning Misaki, it turns me on." said Usagi-san making his way to Misaki's pants

Usagi-san unzipped Misaki's pants and took Misaki's pants off

"you have no underwear on, Misaki." said Usagi-san

"Takki told me no underwear." said Misaki smiling at Usagi-san

Usagi-san was kissing Misaki's stomach and then started to lick his way down to Misaki's penis

Usagi-san put his mouth on Misaki's penis and started to suck on it

"_oh, god his mouth feels good on my penis, I missed it."_ thought Misaki closing his eyes and clutching the pillow

"_oh my god I miss his penis so much, I want to marry his penis." thought Usagi-san still sucking Misaki's penis_

_Usagi-san was hearing Misaki starting to moan_

"_I missed your moaning, Misaki" said Usagi-san_

"_and I missed you sucking on my penis." said Misaki between his moaning and breathing_

"_I'm going to suck on your penis until you cum like four times." said Usagi-san putting his tongue on Misaki's tip of his penis_

"_ugh…that feels….good, Usagi-san….I'm going….cum now." said Misaki which he did cum into Usagi-san's mouth_

"_now three more times." said Usagi-san after twenty five minutes Misaki finally cum three more times._

_Usagi-san and Misaki were kissing again and after that, they decided to cuddle with each other and they promised each other they won't leave each other no matter what._

_Usagi-san lied on his back while Misaki was laying on his side lying on Usagi-san's shoulder sleeping with his hand on Usagi-san's chest_

_The end_

_Hope that you enjoyed my second Junjo Romantica story please review_


End file.
